


Eyeshadow

by JayCKx



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), eyeshadow, i cant believe i only just noticed i hadnt posted this its 2018 wtf i wrote this months ago, make up buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx
Summary: “Ugh, you cannot take a hint.” He grumbled, making Anxiety frown in confusion. “Fine. I want you to do my eyeshadow.” Roman muttered.





	Eyeshadow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after Accepting Anxiety Part 2??? And only just realised I hadn't posted it jhgfdsadfgfd it's been MONTHS I'm an idiot oml. Anyway i'm proud of this one lol hope you enjoy it?

Anxiety was chilling in his room, music blasting from his headphones, just swaying slightly to the beat and thinking. Reflecting. The last SandersSides video had been a few days ago, and lately things had been… good. Surprisingly good. The others had finally, finally, accepted him? It was still hard to fathom, but they almost seemed to… like him now. They were friends. It was still tentative, Virgil was still slightly unsure, but now the other sides knew more, he knew more. Apologies were still being given and accepted, calm conversations were being held, they’d all even hung out together a few times, and… it was nice. The glares had been swapped for small smiles, nobody flinched or screamed when he entered the room anymore, and they were all a lot more understanding all of a sudden. Anxiety was- he was actually happy. He trusted them now. Hell, he even told them his real name. He and Roman didn’t even argue as much anymore, and if they did, it was more teasing and lighthearted. Everything was finally good.

Whoosh.

But now, his precious alone time could be hard to get. With a sigh, Anxiety opened his eyes and pulled his headphones off. He was surprised to see Prince staring at him almost shyly.

 

“Um, yeah? What are you doing in my room?” Virgil asked curiously. Roman cleared his throat.

“Well, I remember when we were in here a few days ago, uh, and the… eyeshadow started appearing on us?” He seemed unsure, which was so different to usual that Anxiety didn’t really know what to say.

“Yeah, that’s just a side-effect from being here too long I guess. So if you don’t want it to happen, then I suggest you leave. Bye!” He began to pull his headphones back on again, but Roman’s arm half shot out before he stopped himself.

“Wait! I-” He cleared his throat in embarrassment, making Anxiety lower the headphones again and raise an eyebrow. Prince took a deep breath, then seemed to regain his composure and confidence. He shot Virgil a blinding smile. “Well, I rocked the eyeshadow look, I believe. In fact, I slayed. Except I’d prefer it if it weren’t so messy, drab, smudged and… imperfect.” He admitted, making Anxiety blink in disbelief.

“You… liked the eyeshadow?” He clarified. Roman nodded. “Um, ok, great. But if you want eyeshadow, you don’t have to linger around here to get it. Besides, if you get it here it’ll just disappear when you leave my room. And you said you don’t like it so messy, but thats the only style it comes in around here. Sorry dude.” Virgil said. Prince sighed impatiently.

“Ugh, you cannot take a hint.” He grumbled, making Anxiety frown in confusion. “Fine. I want you to do my eyeshadow.” Roman muttered.

 

“Wait, what?”

“I want you to do my eyeshadow!” Prince said, louder, looking back up definitely. “Please.” He added. Virgil was stunned.

“You- what- I… why? Why me, of all people?” He stammered.

“Well, you are the only person who appears to know how.” Anxiety gave him a dubious look, and Prince put his hand on his hip. “I mean, you you see Logic or Patton wearing eyeshadow? No, I don’t think so. And I’ve neve-” Prince frowned mid sentence. “Well, technically I have worn it, but I was never the one to put it on. I have no idea how. But I think you could!” He exclaimed, smiling again. Anxiety sighed.

“You seriously want me to?”

“Yup! But, um, not here. I can already feel the icky eyeshadow appearing, and I do not want that again, thank you.” He announced. Virgil peered closer, and sure enough, light smudges of eyeshadow were appearing under Roman’s eyes.

“Fine, fine, alright. I’ll do it.” He sighed. Roman lit up, looking delighted.

“Really? Yay! Ok, well, do you haveany makeup that you could use?” Anxiety nodded. “Great! I’ll meet you in the lounge.” Prince beamed at him, and sank out of the room. Anxiety rolled his eyes and began gathering up the makeup and tools he would use, going as fast as possible. It was because he wanted to get it over with, because he knew Prince wouldn’t leave him alone otherwise. Because they were friends now and that was what friends were supposed to do. Definitely not because he knew Roman looked really good in eyeshadow and he wanted to see it again. That would be absurd.

 

Virgil appeared in the lounge a few moments later, and was greeted with Prince sitting cross legged on the carpeted floor, staring absently into the distance. He shook himself back to reality and smiled slightly when he saw Anxiety. “Excellent!” He exclaimed, but faltered when he saw the bundle of items Anxiety held. Virgil smirked and sat down opposite the royal boy.

“I figured that your oh-so-fabulous self might want a bit more than my normal ‘drab, messy’ eyeshadow.” He quoted, opening a container of eyeshadow. Roman shrugged and watched him curiously. “So its still black, because thats all I have and also I wouldn’t know what else you look good in.” Anxiety continued, looking up when Prince began to talk, a cocky tone to his voice.

“You think I look good in eyeshadow?” He smirked, eyebrow raised. Anxiety huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, idiot.” He muttered and grabbed a brush.

 

Roman fell silent after that, closing his eyes and calmly allowing Virgil to apply the makeup. Anxiety concentrated completely the task, only pausing to consider where to put the eyeshadow, what to use etc. He kept doubting himself though, and decided to just stick with what he knew. Anxiety dusted the eyeshadow under Roman’s eyes, except made it neater and smoother than he did to himself. Without telling Prince, he also applied some smooth eyeliner. The eyeshadow was dark and glittery, shimmering on the creative trait’s skin like stars. He got so absorbed in the smooth, neat strokes as he applied the makeup, insuring that sure he got it perfect, that he didn’t notice Roman’s eyes open.

 

After a few more moments, Virgil sat back to inspect his work, looking for any mistakes or places that needed touched up. The dark trait look up only to see Prince already gazing at him. Roman’s face was solemn, eyes wide and earnest, but a light pink blush dusted his cheeks. The eyeliner Anxiety had applied made his eyes stand out, the eyeshadow glimmered prettily, and Virgil was suddenly hyper-aware of how close they were to each other. He cleared his throat, suddenly shy under Prince’s steady gaze. A smudge of eyeshadow caught his attention, and he busied himself with fixing it up, avoiding eye contact with the royal boy. However, Prince broke the silence.

“The other day, when we were in your room… you really did rescue me. I could feel myself just becoming frenzied and panicked, and Virgil, you stopped that. You saved me.” Roman uttered softly. Anxiety froze and looked up. Roman was still staring at him softly, face serious. “And I didn’t actually thank you for that. So thank you.” Virgil blinked, stunned, and sat back.

“I, uh, you’re welcome.” He mumbled, frowning slightly. Roman looking this sombre, honest and open was unusual, and almost disconcerting. They stared at each other for a few more moments, before Roman cracked a shining smile again.

“Actually, I don’t think a simple thank you quite suffices.” He said.

“What does that mean?” Anxiety frowned.

“Well, you rescued me, you were a hero! And as I’m usually the hero, I know how these things usually go.” Prince smirked. A sense of foreboding came over Anxiety, and he narrowed his eyes.

 

“Oh yeah? What usually happens, then?” He asked suspiciously. Prince huffed out a small chuckle, and then he was leaning in. Virgil’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat because suddenly Roman was so close again. The dark eyeshadow shimmered prettily and wow, did his eyes always sparkle like that? Prince actually smelled really nice, Anxiety could feel the warmth Prince was emanating and why hadn’t Anxiety ever noticed how all of this before? Prince looked really, really good. Then a hand was gently cupping his face, and Anxiety was tilting his head back and he didn’t even notice his eyelids fluttering shut, because Roman was leaning in and his pupils were blown wide and he was gazing at Virgil’s lips and wow Anxiety really wanted to kiss him right now. What?! When did that happen? And why did Roman obviously want to kiss him back?

Virgil panicked for a split second as his thoughts ran wild, but then Roman was blinking and the glittery eyeshadow briefly distracted Anxiety because yeah, Prince looked really good in make up. “A hero usually gets a kiss.” Prince whispered, and Anxiety swallowed, eyes wide. “That ok?” The royal boy asked. Anxiety hesitated for barely a second, then nodded. Roman smiled.

 

The kiss was quick, chaste, their lips only gently touching before Prince pulled away again, but it was enough to fill Virgil’s stomach with butterflies, to send electricity though his system, to fill him with warmth all over. He opened his eyes and smiled dreamily, leaning into Roman’s hand, who was still cupping his cheek. Prince smiled back at him, eyes shining with happiness, and then giggled. His thumb swiped over Anxiety’s cheek gently. “Your eyeshadow is almost gone!” He laughed. “Its like we’ve swapped places.” Anxiety huffed a breath of amusement.

 

“Somehow you made me less anxious by doing that.” He admitted. It was surprising, he’d have though he’d be panicking by now, but he was surprisingly relaxed. “Yours is still on, I did a good job.” Virgil congratulated himself. “Its very sparkly, it suits you.” Prince winked.

“Of course it suits me, I can work anything.” He said, moving his hand away from Virgil’s cheek to run it through his own hair. Anxiety rolled his eyes and pulled away, a blush now steadily working its way up his cheeks as reality finally set in. He had just kissed Roman. Prince had just kissed him! And Virgil liked it! Anxiety… Anxiety liked Prince, holy shit. That was madness. Anxiety could practically feel the pitch black eyeshadow forming underneath his eyes again. He saw Roman look at him and frown out of the corner of his eye. “Hey, are you alright, Anxiety?” He asked tentatively.

“Fine.” Anxiety muttered.

“If-” Prince took a deep breath, suddenly sounding nervous. “If the kiss was too much, too forward, then I’m truly sorry. Perhaps I shouldn’t have done that, I made you uncomfortable, I’m sorry.” He apologised, looking down at the floor. Virgil was taken aback.

 

“What? No! I actually… I actually really, really liked the kiss, which is kind of what I’m freaking out about. Because I- I also really like you. Which I didn’t realise until just now. S I’m scared you don’t feel the same way.” Anxiety had to take a deep breath and fight to admit that. Roman gasped a little.

“I… Anxiety, I thought it was evident that I liked you back!” He exclaimed.

“What?”

“I too didn’t realise until a few days ago, but I thought I was being obvious. I mean, I just kissed you, Virgil. I really, really like you.” Prince told him. Anxiety mulled over that for a second, ten sighed with relief.

“Ok. Ok, that’s good. That um-” A small smile began to creep over his face. “That actually was a big relief to hear, and you just made me really happy.” The romantic trait smiled back at him.

“Wonderful! So, seeing as how we both like each other, will you let me take you out on a date?” He asked. Anxiety rolled his eyes, but a delighted chuckle escaped him.

“Yeah. Yeah, sure Princey.” He smiled, and when he looked up Roman was beaming at him, and he looked so cute that Anxiety couldn’t help but reach up to thread his fingers through Prince’s soft hair and gently tug him into another kiss. And another. And another. When they finally pulled apart, breathing heavily and resting their foreheads against each other, Roman smiled.

“I should get you to do my make up more often.”

Anxiety laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr, @starlight-sanders


End file.
